


HQ - you and your crush

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto - Freeform, F/M, Haiba, NSFW, Scenarios, Sex, Sexual Content, character x reader, date, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mature content, nishinoya, reader - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, ukai - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamamoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shot short stories in the "you (female reader) x chara" form.<br/>I am going to keep on writing this kind of stories for some time, so new characters are going to be added. I am also writing no-nsfw stories, but this is the mature section.<br/>I'll accept character request.</p><p>PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE FACT THAT THESE STORIES HAVE HIGH EXPLICIT CONTENTS AND LANGUAGE - do not go on reading if you don't feel comfortable with sexual intercourse.</p><p>PLEASE!!! I'd really love you to leave comments of your thoughts about my fanfics and stories and leave kudos! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you and ... Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Your boyfriend is sweet and caring. He's a bit stressed lately, because he wants to enter a very good Univeristy and he keeps on studyin' and studyin'...but he always has time and love for you.

“Those damn tests are so hard, isn't it?” you ask him, looking at his back painfully curved on the table.

“Kind of...not so hard as some people say...but surely not easy! Plus, I'd like to get a good score, you know...I really want to enter that university!” he says looking at you and smiling.

“You're for sure an awesome man, Koushi!” you say and kiss the top of his head. He giggles and shakes his head in deny, putting his big sparkling eyes on his notes again. You turn your body to get some coffee ready...it would help, you'll never know.

“Coffee, my dear?” you ask.

“Mh...you know what?... - he stops reading and looks at you – I'm more in the mood for tea...” he attempts and you smile, nodding.

“Me too!” you say and change the pot on the stove, to prepare some tea. He winks at you and, grabbing a pen, and starts to read again. You rest your butt against the modular little kitchen of you apartment and your lips curve up sweetly, thinking about how cute, lovely and intelligent he is. 

The words of your friends, suggesting you to give up on a younger boyfriend, an high schooler, come to your mind and you suffocate a giggle:  _“they don't even know how perfect he is...”_ you say in yourself. 

When the tea is ready you put his cup beside his book and sits silently next to him. He lifts his head and grabs one of your hand, squeezing it: “Thank you...it smells wonderfully...almost like you!” he says with that total innocent expression of his face and you wink, scratching his hand gently.

“I really need a break!” he says then and, letting your hand go, he streches his back and then takes the cup, sipping a very little gulp of tea: “Aha! Wonderful!” he wines. He then starts to massage his neck with one hand, slowly.

“You're so stiff, my dear... - you say – let me do it...” you stand up and walk to him but he shakes his head.

“If you touch me, I'd never be able to focus on my books again!” his voice is almost pitiful. You nod and he smiles faintly, keeping on massaging his neck. Your lips contract in a confused expression: what to do? For sure you want to give some relief to your precious love but, as well, you certainly don't want to screw his studies up... you stay there, confused and not knowing what's for the better, when he lets a puff out, closing his eyes as his head tilts back. You look at that alluring scene and put your cup on the table.

“I need to exercise more... - he says – there are any gym near here?” he asks, still giving himself some stroke.

“Not really...but you know, dear...? - you pout – I was...thinking about...well...what about renting a bigger place, if we can afford it?”

“Mh?” 

“Well...you're going to move here...but this apartment of mine would be too small, actually...! I have work and you have university...for sure you'd need a place all for yourself to concentrate and stay silent and focused while you study, so...maybe a place with two rooms...it'd be better! Here bedroom, dining and kitchen is all together and...that's a bit messy!” you explain.

“Awww...your consideration is adorable, [name].You're really perfect!” he says and smiles, but his smile turns into a painful grin as his fingers reach the left base of his neck...he must be very tired, poor love of yours. “We will take a look at the rental offers, then...” he says, sighing. You nod and look at him again as he massages his neck and his shoulders, smiling as he can.

“Need some oil, Koushi?...you seem really in pain...” your voice is a worried whisper.

“Nhnnn...I'm so stiff...” he murmurs and lets another sigh out, followed by a moan as his fingers press stronger on his shoulders.

“Ah! Damn! - you say and reach him, slapping his hands off – you really can't do it properly!” your voice sounds like a lecture as you place your hand on his shoulders, starting to press them down gently. You can't see he is smirking, all satisfied by his quite of smart plan.

“You don't have to...You're tired as well...” he tries to protest and you sigh: “You look way more tired...come on, let me do it...!” and you kiss the top of his head as he nods.

“A-allright...thank you very much...” he closes his eyes, still grinning, unseen. 

“There's a rental agency not far from the office...I sometimes go the combini near there to have my lunch so... - you keep on massaging him, talking sweetly – I think I can pass by there and take some pamphlet...”.

“We can...maybe we can go there together, when we're both free!” he says. You giggle: “That would be lovely!...But when is it going to happen? And anyway, it is just to ask form some catalogue now, so I can go by myself... But thank you...you're adorable!” you caress his cheek with one hand and he turns just a bit, enough to kiss your palm, gently. You smile and run the tip of your fingers back to his shoulders, pressing the area, skillfully.

“Oh...this feels great...” he whispers and leans his head forward, exposing his long, white neck to you: that's one of your weakness: you look at his skin and fantasises about sinking your teeth there, biting and sucking his addicting taste, but you manage to stay clam. You keep on gently massage his shoulders and then your hands move to the base of his neck again.

“Nhnnn...oh... [name] that's perfect...nh...” this is a very loud and charming moan. You swallow your drool and keep on massaging, pretending not to be affected by his alluring tone: you don't really want to interrupt his studies...! He is probably not aware of how sexy his words can be...

You take a deep breath in and massage his neck up to his ears and down again to his shoulders, while he keeps on puffing and moaning.

“You're awesome with those hands...magic, I'd say! - he says – may I ask you, love...?” and he takes his shirt off, showing his irresistible naked back before your greedy eyes...you want him right here and now...but no, he needs to focus! "Yes...?" you ask. 

“That massage oil of before...wouldn't you...?” he turns his head a little to look at you, with a very ashamed and painful face and all your good thoughts crash down.

“Lay on the bed, Koushi...I'll take the oil!” you say and you enter the bathroom as he lays on his tummy on your bed, giggling. When you reach for him again, he smiles: “Thank you, love...I'm so stiff!” and closes his eyes.

You pour some of the almond perfumed lotion on your hands and then gently press them on his back, from the base of his neck down to the base of his back, wishing to grab and roughly grope that adorable butt of his. You smile at your own thinking and keep on massaging him with all the love and care you can, while he smiles, eyes closed still, moaning from time to time.

You look at your long fingers moving on his skin and you yourself think that's quite a sensual scene to watch: his skin, moisty for the oil, is almost sparkling and, from time to time, his muscles tense and then they get relaxed again, just to tense once again at your touch, revealing all the effort Sugawara has always put in volleyball. You smile and move your hands down, giving relief at the whole of his spine, and he is really feeling better at every touch.

“Ne, [name] – he then speaks – We'll be happy...” and he turns and sits, looking at you while smiling. You smile back him and peck his lips. “We surely will!” you nod and then you notice his hard nipples: “Ehy...? you allright?!” you say, winking.

“Guess...” he says, pretending to blush and grabs your arm, pulling you close to him and kissing you with passion.

“Koushi...” you let out a whisper against his lips and move your arms around his oily back, kissing him.

“I bet...yours are all hard too... - he says and roughly pulls your dress down your breast, grabbing your boobs with both of his hands – they are...”.

“Nh...dear...”.

He licks lustly your lips, titilling your nipples gently.

“Nh...I guess the break is going to take a bit longer than...expected...” you say, giggling.

“Mpf...it is going to be as long as I exactly expected...!” he says, smirking, showing you the condom he had in his pocket.

“You...little...!” you giggle again and kiss him deeply, working on his belt while he undoes your bra. In a very short time you're both naked, looking into each other eyes while sitting on the bed and you exchange another deep kiss.

He gently makes you lay on the linen, topping you with his whole body. His lips moves slowly from your lips down to your neck, kissing your skin lustly as you run one hand in his fluffy hair, closing your eyes to enjoy his touch for the best. His tongue tickles you from time to time as he tastes your body with the tip of it and gives you little kisses with his soft, humidly warm mouth. You move your hand on his bare back, slowly, as if you could sip a bit of his scent with your fingers, closing your eyes, already dragged into a no-turnback desire.

His lips move further down and you let a soft gasp out as he gently scratches on one nipple with his teeth, sucking then on it...and you let him do, smiling while one hand moves down to his butt and there you grope, quite roughly, making him speak out small, delighted and very cute peeps.

“Koushi...” you let his name out with tiny, allured pant and your breast can feel his mouth curve into a smile.

“We'll be happy...” he says, brushing your nipples with his lips while talking, and then he moves his kisses up to your neck and your face again. He looks into your eyes and you melt in there, happily nodding. He kisses you with passion as you embrace him tightly, literally enveloping the bottom of his body with your legs. Your body grows almost sulking at the close contact with his hot body. He smiles, looking at you, and runs the tip of his right hand fingers down your side, tickling you in a pleasant way and then he kisses your lips and nibbles all over your face, while you comb one hand in his hair, playfully, gripping to him with the other.

“So happy...we'll...be...” his words are sweet and romantic while his voice is deep and seducing as his breath reaches your ears, making you gasp.

“Yeah...” you can just say, closing your eyes and caressing now his cheek, sweetly, sinking in your appetites. 

He touches down from your hips to your butt and up to your thigh, wrapped around him as he works between your sexes, making his hard cock wear the condom.

“Mhmmm... - he then moans – closer...” he says and kisses you again while you hit his buttcheeks with your calves. His head tilts back as you hit him, and you're even more turned on by his gasps, making his breath faster and hotter against your skin. You push him down against you with your legs once again: “I want you...” you moan and he licks your neck up to your lips again as he guides slowly his hard member inside you.

“I w-want you...” he replies.

“Ahannn...” your head shakes while a deep thrill runs down your spine to your wet sex, now filled in with Sugawara's dick, and your hips tilt. Meanwhile your eyes close and your mouth open to speak another alluring sigh out, pushing him even more inside you. His eyes close as well and he kisses you once again, panting his humid breath on top of you as he moves slowly and deeply inside, making deep shivers run all under your skin. His arms under your back, hands strongly griped on the linen, are hot and sweaty and as your skin brushes against him, you feel your desire go wilder...you kiss him once again and then your lips slowly moves to his chin and down to his neck. He moves his head on one side, making you help your teeth scratching that one spot you love so much. 

“Nh...!” he gasps and slides almost off you for one moment, only to thrust inside you roughly this time, making you hiss while you bite his neck with greed and lust mixed altogether.

“Ahaaa!” your moan is louder now and you can't help but finally sink your teeth in his flesh, biting his neck with no shame.

“Nh...ah!... Oho...yes, yes...ngh...” he enjoys the pain your bite gives him, making him sweat and shake, raptured in strong arousal.

You suck on his neck and clinch your tongue, pulling on his delicate skin, fiercely, and his voice raises: “Ah!...y-yes...m-more...!” he asks and you bite the spot once again, sucking and licking, captured in the frenzy your boyfriend has dragged you into.

“Ngh!....yesss...” he almost whistle, raising his butt up and slapping down inside you again, wildly this time. Your eyes spread open for such of a powerful hit, leaving a surprised and very pleased feeling on you, now running one hand down his back to his butt, and there you slap him, badly. 

“Ah!” his neck tilts back one again as he let out a loud gasp, leaving your teeth provisionally.

“E-ehy...you...!” you speak, wanting his neck as a meal. You look at each other: your eyes are blurry and lost in desire as his eyes are burning and furious in lust...you both don't ven look like the people from before. 

You girn and he does the same, as provoking you. Your neck extends and reaches him, and so you catch his neck in your mouth again, biting. Your fangs almost enter his flesh as he rests his forehead on your shoulder, panting: “Yes...oh... [name] yes...” his breath on your bare skin really drives you crazy and you slap his bottom once again, surely not gentler than before, once and twice.

“Tch...” he pants and arches his back up and his manly length almost slides off you, but fastly he slaps inside again, roughly, as you keep on biting him with greed. He moves one hand under your body, reaching your left thigh and, scratching it with his nails, he then makes you spread it open, pinning your leg to the bed, forcefully.

“Nhnn...d-dear...” you moan against his neck, keeping on sucking and biting as he takes advantage of the larger entrance to thrust faster and ruder inside you. You cling to him still with one hand and move the other up to his spine, scratching all the way to his shoulders and then you run it in his hair, pulling on it quite wildly.

“Aghg!...” his lips slowly moves from the base of your breast to your neck and your ears, where he licks frantically as he keeps on hitting inside you with all his might and you now nibble on his jaw, ruffling his hair badly. You can feel his dick throbbing and pulsing inside you as his fingers seized into your flesh roughly...your pleasure is at its top and you start to stammer it out: “D-dear...oh... dear... - you moan, clinging to him with both of your hands and the leg you can move – Koushi...!” you scream and he searches for your lips, sliding then his tongue inside your mouth as roughly as he thrusts inside you. “Ah! Ah...! Nh... [name] ah! Yes!!!” he calls out your name as well and as you kiss deeply once again you both climax.

Your essence flows down your sex as he hits you some more time, looking straight into your eyes: “I'm...so happy...” he says.

“We...we will be happy...” you talk his words.

“We...surely will! - he says and leans on you, resting his body on yours – Hug me...and never let go...” he asks and you smile, holding him tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Sugawara Koushi ***

 


	2. you and... Taketora Yamamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you saw him, you thought his name was worth him, for sure: he looked like a fierce, wild, strong tiger... But you soon realized he was not that kind, really! In fact he is sweet, tremendously shy and a bit passive...but you like him, oh yes! You like Taketora Yamamoto so much!  
> You're finally dating.  
> Today, is a very special day, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content and language!  
> Don't go on reading if you feel awkward/uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.

It's officially three months you date today, and you've decided to have the most romantic moments you can. Luckily it is Sunday, so you're both off duties.

You're all excited and anticipating the incoming afternoon, and you have already decided what to wear since yesterday. You take your phone and start to dial his number but...nah! You don't want to bother him...nor to pressure him! He is very nice and caring, surely he is also strong and quite wild on the court but...when it's about girls he turns into a cute, afraid little kitty and you definitely don't want to make him uncomfortable...and even less today, your third month-versary?! (it it makes any sense).

You have a light meal for lunch and, after a long relaxing bath, you have wore what in your opinion is the best dress you have in your closet to finally go out, whistling merrily.

When you arrive in front of the big fountain in the park, he is already there: he's wearing light skinnyjeans, a red tee and a black and white sporty jacket. His shoes are black as well, sports shoes, obviously. He's looking around searching for you, with his face in the wrong direction so that he doesn't see you coming. You smile, looking at his hair, thinking he's utterly cute. You slowly get close to him and greet him happilly: “Taketora-kun!!! Hello! Good afternoon!” and you put a big smile on your lips. He gulps and turns, looking at you with lost eyes: he did want to greet you first! He sighs: “I-I...wanted to...mhmmm...I...”

“I said... - you giggle – Good afternoon Taketora-kun!” and you smile once again, sweetly. He blushes and nods: “Goo-good afternoon [name]...”.

You grab his hands, knowing he surely won't have courage enough to do it first: “Ok...let's go!...I'm in the mood for a walk in this beautiful park!” you say.

“Sure...” he holds onto your hand tightly and walks close to you, looking all around with very proud and confident eyes. You rub his palm with a finger for a moment, as to thank him...he always manages to make you feel beautiful and important...you love it!

You take a long walk, hand in hands...you talk, and he listens, nodding. You ask him about volleyball and trainings and he gets a bit more talkative...but...he is very shy still. You've planned to kiss him that day...but looking at his blubbering and blushing, you wonder if you'll ever be able to, at least, get close to his face!... you let out a little sigh and he stops walking to look at you: “Are you ok?...Are you tired?...Everything fine??? Oh my oh my!...My hand is sweaty, is it? Oh my...!” he looks pianfully afraid of having done something disgraceful.

“Taketora... - you say in sweet voice – I'm ok...when I am with you, I am always ok...no...I'm great!” you smile and he smiles you back, blushing while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I'm...I...I always feel great, too, with you!” he finally says, and you can't help but give him a hug. He blocks and stiffens for a moment, then he relaxes a bit and caresses your head, gently.

When you exit the gate of the park, the sun is slowly setting down: a beutiful orange is painting the blue sky with some shade of pink, too. You both look at the colourful spectacle on the riverside and hold eachother hand again. He rests his head on yours for a moment and, raptured by the romantic scenery, he kisses the top, caressing your hair with his lips for a second, gently. You feel your cheeks go slightly pink and you're so happy you'd like to dance...but that would probably embarrass him like hell. You smile and call his name: “Taketora... - your voice is a whisper – I like you...so much...”.

“I...like you too...I really, really like you...” he says and you hug for a what's a brief but still very warm moment. Then he turns all red again and you let your held go, giggling. “Allright...time for another walk!...What about the shopping centre?” your plans sound good to him and he nods happily: “Oh yes!...There's a book I'd like to buy...” and you slowly head your feet to the nearest centre, where the mall is. 

Still hand in hand, walking side by side, he gets a little more confident and he starts to talk...a lot, actually. You giggle at his jokes and nod at his reflections, very stupid sometimes, and very deep other times. Led by the merry flow of your chatting, you eventually lose your way and in the end you arrive in a completely unknown part of the city.

“W-where are we?!” you ask, looking around.

“I...have no clue...really!” he says, widening his dark eyes.

“Allright...let's search for a koban and ask!” you say and he nods: “Yeah! Smart idea!” and you keep on walking down that street, thinking that for sure a police station will appear soon. You notice the streets are really silent and no one is around...you smile, and decide that that's the best moment to go on with your plan! You pretend to trip over something and when you let out a little scream, while you go on with the mimic of falling, he bends and catches you fastly, holding you with both his strong arms. You look into his eyes and blush a little: “Thank you, Taketora...” you let out such a delicate peep...the close contatc with his body left you a bit suprised: you didn't really plan to be this flustered! But you don't give up...and peck his lips, closing your eyes. His face goes completely red, up to his ears, but he doesn't let the grip around you go.

You then look at eachother, a bit embarassed, and he rubs the back of his neck again, blushing. “I...I like you...a lot – he says again – thank you...” and that's when he kisses you, sweetly, gripping you in his embrace again.

When your lips part away, few moments after, you look into eachother eyes once again: you smile and poke his cheek, giggling. You then look around, tryin' to remember from where you came and where you're heading, and you both realize you're right in front of a love hotel entrance. You blush widely and cover your cheek with both hands as he stares at the door, blinking, with his mouth wide open. You shiftly look at eachother for a second and you think, maybe...but then you push the thought away fast. He's thinking to grab your hand and drag you away from that place, and you're thinking the same, but...you look at eachother once again... You repeat this for a couple of times and in the end, you speak: “M-maybe...w-we can...go in...”. He looks at you, shocked. “I mean!...to...to ask f-for information...” you correct yourself.

“Oh...y-yes...s-sure! I...I wasn't thinking about sex! - he covers his mouth with both hands - No! Kisses! No, wrong word! I mean... ARGH! - he's panicking - ...I...wasn't thinking about...something else!!! Nothing!” he finally says, panting. You smile and pat his arm, gently: “I know...It's allright!” you say, still red in your face.

You enter but that's one of those automathized place were no clerks are. You have to rent a room or go out. None of you is really thinking about going out, so you just pick a room and when the ok is given, you go in.

The room is wide and clean, nicely perfumed and the atmosphere comfortable and...quite familiar. You both stare at the internal phone...call out for help? Yeah...that's why you're here...isn't it? You sit on the couch and smile. “Taketora...please...just a moment...we have to pay at least one whole hour, so...sit here, next to me...” your smile is very sweet, so is your voice. He nods and sits close to you.

“C-can I...hug you?” he timidly asks and you nod. He turns and wraps you with both his arms and you sink your face in his embrace, snuggling against his chest, holding him tighly.

“Can...can I kiss...you?” he asks again, you rise your head to look at him and peck his lips, and you rest there, waiting for his move. He closes his eyes and licks your lips, you lick his tongue and he then slides it inside your mouth, gently. You look at each other as your lips get separated, still holding tightly in that embrace. Then you both close your eyes and give in for another kiss...and then one more, deeper, this time. You caress his very short hair with one hand, and he finds this erotic at the point he has an hard on...he blushes widely and pulls you away, lowering his head: “S-sorry...” he says, feeling somewhat guilty.

“It's...ok... - you whisper – I...I'm ok...with it.”.

He smiles timidly and hugs you, kissing your lips again, you run your fingers on his stylish head again and he increases the passion in his kisses. While caressing your back, one of his hands accidentally massages your butt and he stiffens, afraid he has committed some sort of crime, but you keep on licking all inside his mouth and he relaxes, tryin' to rub your buttcheek with more energy...he manages to do it without having a heart-attack and you show your appreciation by clumsily sitting on his lap.

“[n-name]...” he moans and you simply go on kissing him, enrolling his shirt up his tummy.

“[name]...?...Is...” he tries to speak, licking you.

“Taketora... - you make your lips rest for a moment – I...You...what...do you want to...do?” you ask, blushing a lot, looking down not having bravery enough to look at him...but then your eyes meet his erection, perfectly visible even if he' completely dressed, and red colors your cheeks even more...but you're starting to hope for him to give you some sort of sexual hint in reply.

“I...[name]...I want...whatever you want...” he blubbers, timidly.

“Taketora... - that growing buldge is a temptation...you take another look at it and you finally glide your body forward, sitting on his bell end – I'm asking...you...” and you press your body against his halfnacked chest. He swallow down a big gulp and, trembling, he starts talking: “I...I...really like you...so...I...I mean, if you're o-ok...but!!! but only i-if you're ok...with...it...I...w-want...y-you...” he says, looking away.

“Look at me, Taketora...if you're honest...” you caress his face with both your hands. He smiles and looks at you “I like you...and I...w-want you...” he whispers and you kiss him deeply, caressing his tummy up to his chest with one hand. He lets out a puff and rubs your butt, with both hands. You then unzip your dress and take it off, still caressing his nipples with one hand, and he looks at your breast for what seemed a very long moment. You blush and pull on his jacket: “Take it...off...” you say and he nods, doing it. Then you help him taking off also his shirt and he undoes your bra, with trembling hands. 

You start to brush your hard nipples on his already sweaty body and he moves one hand inside your undies, making you tilt and pant.

“A-are you ok?” he asks, worried.

“Sure... - you moan, licking his lips – go on...please...” and you lick the tip of his tongue with lust. He feels your desire and knows is not far different from his, and he closes his eyes, nibbling your tongue with his lips, gently, as he starts to rub between your thighs, making your sex shiver. You caress your way to his buldge, slowly, with the tip of your fingers, and when you reach it you feel its moisty head and feel a sort of hungry desire, that's why you start to massage. He puffs inside your mouth, caressing your hair with one hand while the other is still working on your clitoris, massaging it with two fingers. You slide the zip of his jeans down and, a bit unskillfully, you guide three fingers in his shorts, tryin' to set his crotch free and you start to stroke on it, slowly. Taketora lets out another groan and slides one finger inside you, making you hiss.

“O-ok...?” he asks once again, afraid of having hurt you.

“Yes...I...like it...” you moan and close your eyes again, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it, still massaging what you can reach of his member, which is getting bigger at every pulse, at the point it's now brushing against the zip.

“Nhg!” a puff escaped for your boyfriend lips, but this time his face is contracted in pain. You let your grip go, almost scared.

“W-what?...sorry!...I...what?” you look around, nervous, and he caresses your cheek. “No worries...it's....the zip...” he says and you blush. How stupid from you not to think about it! You undo his button and look at him: “Take...everything off...” you say.

“B-but...I'll...be naked, then!” he looks at you with eyes full of surprise.

“Yes...that's...the point...” you say and he smiles, kissing you while he slides his jeans down his legs, with one hand, still moving the other inside your undies. You try to help him but as long as he is sitting, it does not look any possible.

“W-wait... wait! Tora-chan!” you stop kissing and call him that cute name for the first time in a loud voice. You often call him like that in your mind, but this is the first time you speak it up. He completely freezes and looks at you again, melting in a sweet smile: “Yes?” he rubs the tip of his nose against yours and you giggle.

“Let's...allright...we'd better no playin' the bacelors of sex, you know... - you admit – Let's...take everything off, and do things...slowly...” you blush. He blushes as well and you slide off his lap, taking your panties slowly off, almost trembling, while he's getting naked as well and he's even more nervous than you are. You sit next to him and hold one of his hands tightly.

“B-bed...?” he asks, but you shake your head. He blushes once again and nods, then he comes closer and kisses your lips, sweetly. You sit on his lap again and start to brush his hard dick with your wet pussy and so your breath starts to turn into short pants.

He holds you tightly against him and rubs your buttcheeks, sliding afterwards one hand on your clitoris again, massaging you with the tip of two fingers and slapping gently against himself with the knocks. You grab his member with one hand and stand on your knees, starting to slowly massage it, and then you go for faster strokes, getting more and more rough. A long thrill runs all under his skin and he lets out a moan: “Ahaaa... [name]...nhnnn!” he closes his eyes and slides inside you with one finger, searching for your lips with his. You kiss deeply and keep on working on eachother sex, until you feel his cock throbbing and pulsing in your hand.

“T-tora-chan...?” you ask and he blushes. “I'm...v-very excited...s-sorry...” he says and pushes a second finger inside you. Your neck leans back as you let out a groan, closing your eyes and gripping with one hand on his shoulder. That's when you sit again on top of him and he helps himself widening your sex open with two fingers, guiding his member inside you with the other hand. You leave the grip around his arousal and let him do, spreading your little entrance as he goes in.

“Ahaaan!” you let out an allured moan and hold onto his shoulders with both of your hands, moving your hips back and forth. His breath rhythm increases fastly, just like the number of his hits and after another long, passionate kiss he nibbles his way down to your boobs and there his face sinks, biting and licking. You keep on moving your bottom, giving in with deeper slaps and he grabs your butt very roughly this time, making you hit against his hot body faster. At every thrusts you let out a sort of heavy, trembling pant and he groans with a low, aroused rant full of desire. 

He now licks his way up to your face again and his lips seems to beg for kisses. You lick them and then you nibble greedly and as he opens his mouth a bit your literally rush your tongue inside. He licks it and scratches your lips with his teeth, making you almost hop on the top of him.

“T-tora...Tora-chan!!! Ah!!!” you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, while he tries to talk against your lips: “Mhmmm...[name]...I...'bout...mhmmm...can't...'bout...cum...!” you understand his words and licks his lips, lustly: “D-do it...today...it's s-safe...” you say and he starts to move his hips, slapping against you with his aunches: you can feel his dick tilting in your depths, as he finally sprut his seed inside you, kissing you. Your essence spills down your tighs, slowly, and you caress his head as he caresses your cheek, looking into eachother eyes.

“I...really like you [name].” he says. You lick his lips playfully: “I really like you too...T-Tora-chan...” you say and you hug. He starts to swing and dangle left and right, cuddling you.

“Ne, Tora-chan...”

“Yes?”

“C-can I...stay on your lap...a bit more?” you ask, timidly.

“S-sure...! - he blushes and nods – B-but...can I go on cuddling you?” he asks, very embarrassed.

“I wish for you to go on!!!” you say and he squeezes you in his embrace, as you both giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Yamamoto Taketora ***

 


	3. Make love to... Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dating the cutest little ball of hyperness in this world.  
> Your relationship is going so good you're making plans for the futue...and youstart off with a week-end, only the two of you.  
> Let Nishinoya have the all of you one more time...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content

Your boyfriend is the cutest thing ever...that's for sure.

He may be a bit...yeah, let's say, he is short. And he's even a couple of years younger... he's still in high school while you're, proudly, a university student. You're such a mature woman!...And yet your date is a shortie high schooler. But damn, you love him. Oh yes, this is love, for sure.

You yearn for the weekend to come: that's when you have some hours to spend together, only the two of you...he is often very tired because of his non-stop training and you sometimes have to even help him with his studies...but you're together. And that's your happiness. His lips are able to lift you up in the sky and when your naked bodies intertwine, the heat spreading inside your heart is such a wonderful feeling, you may be able to touch heaven with the tip of your fingers.

That's his happiness, too. He keeps on sayin' it: “I am sooooo happy! I have like the cutest girlfriend ever and I love you!” he says. And you go all hyper and joyful.

 

 

Today you're home. You both. Only the two of you. Yes.

You managed to find a very little room all by yourself in an old but clean and not that bad building not too far from the campus, and he finally has a free week-end, before the next tournament starts. Well, not a proper whole week end, but from saturday afternoon to sunday early evening...and he had the ok to spend the night out. That's not the first time you're left alone, but for sure that's the first time you're going to spend a whole night together...cuddle all night in you bed...yeah... _CUDDLE_ ...for sure...!

You've planned plenty of things and listed them down...and then you've read the whole thing again point to point and sighed: “He's going to fuck this up badly. I know. - you giggle, amused – No plans can be made when he's around!” you roll the paper up and throw it in the bin, BASKET! You've made it, you rise one finger and smirk: “I am so talented...!” you say, laughing.

The bell of your one-room apartment rings and you adjust your skirt as you walk toward the door.

When you open, the bright smile of your cutie is right in front of you...well...almost in front...you're quite tall, actually...

“Missed me??? - he asks, and as usual he doesn't wait for your answer – I missed you TONS! I am so happy and excited and OMG! you invited me for the night and like what am I supposed to even do and WOW! Hello, my love!” he pouts as to mimic a kiss and you giggle, pecking his lips, letting him in.

Your little room is already filled in with your things, and he had the courtesy to bring just a little backpack where all his needs for the event are stuffed in.

“Wow! How could you fit everything in...this?!” you point it, sitting on your bed.

“AAHAHAHAH! - his laughter is loud, as usual – I'm little! That's the good thing of being little! I can put lotta things in there!” he puts both of his hands on his hips and winks at you. You smirk, malicious: “You're not that little, after all...” you say in a low voice, spreading your legs. He swallows and looks at you, already allured. Your flowery skirt fell inbetween you thighs as you opened them, covering the shorts you use as lingerie just a bit, so that he can give a fast glance to those piece of clothes capable to turn him on.

“Nh...[NAME]...” he lets out a gasp, but you pretend to be totally innocent. “Yes, luff? - your left leg moves on the bed while the other feet stays on the floor, and you lean you head back a little – Sure is hot, today... won't you give me something cold, luff?” you keep on acting like you're not slowly revealing what he likes the most and he nods, a bit dejected, and goes those three steps away, where the fridge is. Meanwhile you sneakly undo a couple of button of your shirt and lay on your tummy on the bed, kicking the air playfully.

With a can of coke in his hands, he turns and sees the remarkable scenery of your long legs and try to glimps at your pussy, but your thighs are very strict right now.

“Aren't you going to pay me at least a kiss?” he asks as he lends you the drink. You turn your head and smile: “Sure, Yuu-luff, I'm yearning for your lips!” you say and lift your butt first. He looks at your weird and sexy pose and gulps down again, shaking his head...he's so cute...he wants you already but sure that won't be romantic, to jump on you straightforward, isn't it? He sighs.

“Come ooon! Give me kisses!!!” he says, and gently slaps your buttcheeks.

“Ehy! How rude!” you reply giggling, and you finally stand on your knees, revealing now your messy and half-unbuttoned shirt. You take the can with one hand and grips the other hand on his tee, pulling him closer as he stares at your bosom, where no bra is.

“Y-you...” he moans as you slide your tongue in his mouth, playing with his tongue.

“...me?” you ask, teasingly.

“Gimme more!!!” he shouts and pushes you down on the bed, layin' on you as he kisses all over your face and your neck. You let out little, amused and delighted puffs as his lips wander on your skin, while his voice is moaning words you can't understand.

“I can't hear you, luff!” you say. He blubbers again, against your neck. “Luff!...come on, tell me!” you say again, tweeting. 

He almost groans while pulling on your earlobe. You can't get his words, really, so you push him away.

“Yuu! - you say, pretending to pout – Aren't you going to talk to me?”

“Ahaa! [NAME]! - he leans his head back, closing his eyes as he screams – You're teasing me, aren't you?!”

“Me??? - you bat your eyelashes - No way! It's you! You're the one not talking!”

“I'm talking!”

“Nuuu! You're not – you cross arms on your chest, or better, under your boobs so that you lift them up, almost slapping them on his face – You're rude and you're not payin' me even the slightest attention!” you turn your face on one side, pretending to be offended.

“Ahaaa! Come on! I've said you're beautiful...and perfect...and I want you...I think about your lips the whole week! Everyday I count hours to the weekend! You're beautiful!” he looks then at you, with those sparkling eyes he has, and pecks your lips.

“Lips? Just my lips?! That's the way you like me?” you chuckle and open the can of coke, drinking it. He blinks and scratches his head.

“B-but...you know I'm not good with words!!! - he pouts – I like you lots...I love you...” he says with a tiny voice, looking at his feet.

“Nhn...you're adorable, Yuu!” you say, and your smile is so sweet he can't help but hug you and kiss you deeply, as you reply with a kiss as passionate as his are.

You pull on his bottom lips and suck on it, and he's knows that's the sign meaning he can go and do as he pleases.

His hands start to search their way under your shirt, and while one moves up to your breast, squeezing the soft sexyness, the others runs down and unzip your skirt. You let him do, kissing him again.

“Nghggg...no bra! No bra...!” he groans, rubbing your boobs with both hands now.

“I know you like it, luff...” you whisper in his ear, gently touching it with your warm lips.

“I do! I do! I like it...I like...you...[NAME]” he says and smiles, kissing your lips again.

He starts to undo your shirt and when it's done you take it off. He stares at your generous bosom for some moment and smiles like a sort of hypnotized tard: “I like it...” he says and sinks his face in, licking and nibbling. You feel a long thrill down your spine and caress his hair with one hand, sliding the other inside his tee, scratching his chest. He lets our a sexy pant and sucks on your hard right nipple and you lean your head back and start to feel your wet sex getting warmer: you instinctively open your legs a bit and he runs one hand there, caressing your thighs. He then presses one finger on your sex, drawning the line inbetween those lips on your shorts.

“Mhmm...you're already wet...” he moans, licking his way to your mouth.

“I am...since the moment you stepped into this room, Yuu...” you admit in a low voice, and those straight words are what he likes the most.

“Give it to me...” he groans, and with his little hand pins you to the bed, sliding your panties down with the other. When you're completely naked, he stands on his knees and looks at you; you let him do and smile, caressing his face with one foot. He closes his eyes and kisses your toe, and then your ankle, and then up forward, licking his way to your knees: there he bites your flesh just a bit, as you let out little, satisfied moans and he speaks again: “Your legs are so long... - he nibbles against your skin – I love your legs...” and he licks up to your thighs.

“Nhnnn...Y-yuu...” you let out a deep breath with a whisper and you can feel his lips curve up in a smile, as he presses his tongue against you. “Give it...to me...only me...!” he says and runs his lips up forward, more and more, closer to your most intimate part. You close your eyes and grip to the linen, knowing perfectly your boyfriend intentions: he is, honestly, one oft hose vagina-superfan. He loves it; yours, especially. 

He starts kissing your sex quite modestly, with tiny pecks, and you let out some other appreciation remark: “Ahnn...d-don't sto-stop...”.

He nibbles on one lip and circles your entrance with many little kisses, licking all his way around for a couple of times: as he keeps on tasting the soft area, his kisses go warmer and slowlier, as your essence keeps on flowing down. He's talking to you, but you can't understand much but “Juicy... nice... sweet...so juicy... “ from time to time. You just nod and pant...biting your lips, prey of his skillful tricks. His fingers playfully run on your sweaty legs and the ticklish touch surely wakes up even more your sensibility toward your greedy boyfriend and his needs, so similar to yours. He makes you spread your legs more and places his whole face between, opening up your pussy with the index and middle finger of both hands. You blush both for pleasure and embarrass while he looks at your drooling sex for some seconds, chuckling, satisfied: “Nhnnn...[NAME] give it to me...everything to me...” he says and roughly slides his tongue inside you, as you lean your neck back, letting out something similar to a scream: “M-my...f-fucking goodness...Yuu! YUU!!! Ahnnn!” you sink one hand in his hair, pulling on it quite violently and then you press his face more against you, and again you pull his hair and then push again...your breath is getting faster and your other hand is still gripped to the bed, meanwhile your head shakes form one side to the other as you feel his tongue moving all around inside you, licking in and out and then penetrating you again, with lust, greed, need...

“Juicy...” he says again, sliding one finger inside you, together with his tongue. You let out another loud moan and your body tilts: Yuu!” you start to bite your fingers and he pulls his tongue off you, only to drive you even crazier by sucking hungrilly on your clitoris. You puff, feeling a slight pain and a deep pleasure right after. His sucking become hotter, almost a nibble on your spot, and he pushes a second finger inside your shivering sex.

“Ahnnn...y-yes...” you hiss, licking your own lips, ecstatic by your boyfriend's amazing ability. You stroke his hair when he licks your thrilled clitoris, almost covering your whole sex with his wet, soft and ticklish tongue, and you finally let out a groan, spilling your climax on his face: “YUU! My god! Yuu!!!”.

He kisses down there, sweetly, and finally rises his messy face to look at the blushing you.

Your chest is moving up and down as your panting is loud and fast, tryin' to get you more oxygen.

“I...love you...” he says, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

“I...I love you...too...” you whisper, opening your arms wide as asking for an embrace, but he smirks: “Gimme...more...!” his words make your cheek turn into an even brighter red, and you nod: “What...more than this? - your eyes are blurry and sweet – You can...take everything you want...” your voice is nothing but a murmur. He takes his shirt off and throws it against the opposite wall, laughing, then he bends on you and kisses your lips, searching for your tongue with the tip of his. You lick it and kiss him back, holding him tightly. 

“let's make love...I've missed you...” he whispers, and you agree, kissing him again. Afterwards he stands on his knees and takes his pants off, and then his underwears, showing his manly desire with his proudly hard dick. You stare at his, perhaps little but surely perfect body, letting your eyes caress every single line his bones and his muscles draws on his delicate skin, biting your lips as you see his member again, surely not that little. He smiles leaning on you and thrusts inside your warm intimacy with one only gulp, with his whole length.

“Nghg! Y-yuu!” you moan, enjoying not only the deep pleasure to have him inside, but even the alluring feeling of his body slapping against you.

“You're so wet...you're so wet... - his voice is a cute, high gasp - Did you like it?” he asks, hitting against you and making you feel as he'd desire to enter with his whole self.

“N-need...to ask?” you pant, cleaning away from his cheek some of your cum from before.

“D-did...you like it? - he asks again, griping on the messy linen of your bed as so his built arms bear his upper body – Did you? Do...do you like it, n-now?” his eyes are fixed on your hard nipples, which are dancing disorderly, hopping and bouncing at every strong hit he gives you.

“I...did...I...do, I fucking...nghn...do...” you moan, wrapping his butt with your legs.

“You're so wet...who made you wet?... Who? - he moves his butt up and down, tryin' to give in with all the strength he can, still gazing at your breast – Who...who made you this wet?”

“Yuu...” you moan, blushing.

“Say it again...! Who made you...t-this wet?...This warm?...[NAME] y-you're so wet...”

“Yuu!...Yuu did!” your voice sounds almost begging, talking sweet words inbetween a puff and a pant, and he pushes himself all the way inside you again, slowlier, but way deeper than before... _When the hell did he became this strong?_ You wonder. But surely you don't complain. Your pleasure is so extreme you barely can held your legs around him and in fact you let your long limbs fall on the bed in the end, spread open, and thus you grab now his butt with both of your hands, sinking your nails in his flesh.

“Nghhh!!! Tell...t-tell me again...! - he gasps – Who can make you...t-this...wet mess?”

“Yuu! Yuu! Is Yuu! My Yuu... m-my...Y-yuu...is...AH! Ahannn! Yuu, please!” you keep on repeating his name, getting dramatically close to your orgasm again, as your head tilts. He lets himself fall on you, mercilessly, and thrusts inside you a couple of times again, as you both cum with loud groans.

“Ahnnng...nhnghggg...yes...oh...y-yes...[NAME]” he growls.

“Nhnnn...Yuu...y-you're...t-the best...” you puff.

He nibbles on your ear and holds both of your hands in his, murmuring: “T-this was supposed...to be...tonight dish... - he says – But...I couldn't wait...you're so...yummy...”. You let out a giggle and grip his hands tightly, nodding, not having much breath left. “W-well... - he pants – I...w-will figure out...something else...” he smirks.

“Nhnnn...Yuu...you really are the best...” you say brushing your cheek against his, and then you kiss deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

*** Nishinoya Yuu ***

 

 


	4. study with...Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're helping your boyfriend with his studies...and that's not easy! First, he doesn't really want to focus, nor he's taking you any seriously...  
> You need to catch his attention!...But in the end, will he be able to catch you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the fact that this story has explicit contents and language. Do not go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.

You're at your boyfriend house to help him with studies, but he is not in the mood: he keeps on yawning and doesn't listen to your words at all.

“Haiba Lev! - you sound very formal...and quite angry – Stay focused! I am tired of losing afternoons we could spend around the city, to teach you things you're not even going to listen!” you're lamenting.

“Mhmmm...but it's so boring!...and outside the weather is so nice!!!...I don't want to study!”

“But you have to, or you're going to be forced to skip training! You know Kuroo-san cares about your grades more than anything!”

“Why me???” he sighs loudly.

“Because! And now...focus!”

“Alright...” he sighs again and takes his notes, writing on them. At first he looks pretty into it, but after less than 30 minutes his eyes goes off again and he rests his head on the table: “I can't...take it anymore!” he says.

“Lev...” you let out a puff and give up, closing the text book.

“Let's snuggle!!!” he stands and hops to you, with arms wide open.

“No way!!! - you cross your arms on your breast – You didn't study. Nothing at all! No way you'll get a reward. Go away. I'm gonna get home!”

“Nooo! [name] please!!!” he wraps you in his arms and you surely can't shake off that powerful embrace. That's when an idea comes to your mind...your smirk and chuckle.

“Alright! - you say – Let's...do this, then!”

“Oh yesss! - he lets you go and takes off his t-shirt in one move – Let's do it!”

“No Lev not this way...! - you laugh – Let's...do this way: I'll ask you stuff on various subjects and...at every right answer, I'm going to take off a piece of clothes...and wear it back when the answer is wrong!”

“Eheee?!” he frowns.

“Well...if you're a good student...you're going to get me naked in no time!...and you can do what you want with me...” you giggle.

“Alright! - the thought of you being naked and unarmed in front of him inflames his spirit – I'll get you naked in no time!”

You start the game and he actually gets three right answer in a row: you took off slippers and one sock, causing his desperate protest: “You're fooling me!”

“Not really! I'm not going to get nacked, having this stuff on!...It'd be ridiculous! Come on, let's go on!”. You ask something else and he fails badly: you wear a slipper: you're not really in the mood to work on your socks again. You go on like this for almost one hour and his desire increases every time a slice of your skin gets exposed to his look. When you finally take your tee off, he licks his lips, looking at your cute bra, white and lavender.

“You're going to be mine...” he sings and clicks his tongue.

“We will see...!” you say, raising an eyebrow. Actually, his hyper reaction is making you all anticipating as well... But unfortunately he gets the next answer wrong. 

You keep on wearing and take off that damn shirt, because he keeps on giving one right answer and a bad one soon after, and then right again...

“Focus! My damn!” you finally say, slapping one hand the table.

“Nya – he lets out a loud purr – So you want me as well!” he smirks.

“Tsk! No. I just want you to learn your lessons!” you say, puffing.

“Mpf...I'm going to give you one lesson...” he pouts.

The game restarts and he fails once again...and you wear that same slipper once more. You're getting affectionate to it somehow...

The next two are good, though, and you take off your shirt again. He pulls you by one arm and grabs your bra, sliding it down, freeing your breast.

“What the hell!!! - you shake him off and cover your bosom with one arm – are you crazy? You need to give me the right answer!”

“I didn't take it off - he shrugs – you're still wearing it!...on your stomach!” he smiles big like this, batting his eyelids.

“Idiot...That's made for boobies, not for tummies!” and you adjust your breast...slowly, pretending to accidentally pinch your nipples a couple of times, teasing his aroused desire.

“Stooooop it!!!” he begs, hitting the table with his head.

“If you say the right thing, you can do it in my place...” you winks and he stands.

“Yes, ma'am! Go on, ma'am!”.

You giggle and ask again. He gives another good answer and you stand up, unzipping your shirt, and let it fall on the ground, at your naked feet. He bites his bottom lip and licks it repeatedly, pointing his little green eyes on you.

“I see... - you say, smiling maliciously – You DO like to STUDY this way...”.

“B-because...you're...a v-very good t-teacher...[name].” he can't take his eyes off you. The show is just too alluring: your chest is moving slowly up and down, following your breath's rhythm and your skin is just slightly sweated and so it seems like it's sparkling. Your hair, tighten in a ponytail, make him imagine a bunch of very dirty scenarios, every single one getting more and more passionate as he sees the tempting look in your eyes. He takes a deep breath in and moves a step, but you stop him: “Oh no no no...no teacher-student body contact, Lev... - you smirk – not...until you give me all the right answers!” you wink and he sigh heavily.

He sits again and stares at his notes, without really seeing anything: the image of you in your cute underwear is still in his mind. You ask another question and he replies automatically, without even thinking at it one only bit, still aroused by your graces. And...that's the right answer!

Your astonished silence makes him suspects: he raises his face to look at you and asks: “So...was I wrong, isn't it...? - he sounds very sad – Alright...what's the right one then?” he rests his cheek on his hand, waiting for your explanation but you have no clue what to invent now.

“Yeah...wrong! Sorry!” you just say.

“Alright...give me the right one, then! I totally thought I knew this...and yet...” his lips curved down sadly. And you couldn't come up to anything yet. 

“Uff! Let me check then!” he says and grabs your book with his unbelievably long arm. He looks at it and rises an eyebrow...he checks it once again...and raises his whole head to look at you: “I was...right!” he says, triumphant.

“Well... - you scratch your cheek, not knowing how to justify yourself – Seems like...yeah...” you finally say. He stands and comes to you, with quite of an angry look.

“Take it off now!” he says.

“But...!”

“Is not that this is the first time I see your boobs anyway. Take it off! Now!” he says again.

“So, if that's not new, why do you even want to see them this bad???” you ask, annoyed.

“Because you promised. Because I like them. Because I like you!” and he pulls you in his embrace, kissing your lips.

“Mhmmm...Lev!” you say, undoing your bra. He gently pulls you away a bit and stares at your bosom, smiling.

“You're a good teacher... - he says – but a bad girl...You've lied to me!...and now...I'll punish you!” he says and grabs your boobs with both his hands, rubbing.

“L-lev! Stop it already! There are questions left!!!” you protest, trying to get his hands away.

“No way!...I'm not in the mood! And I'm going to lecture you!”

“Stop it already! I'm the teacher here!” you say.

“Sure...but I'm stronger...and you'll love it!” he says and lifts you up by grabbing your butt, making you sit on the table, while kissing you with passion. You smile and hold him back, wrapping his butt with your legs.

“Nhnnn...[name]...you're irresistible...” he moans against your lips and runs one hand up to your breast, still holding you with the other. You start to caress his chest and he slowly kisses down to your neck and then further down. You ran both of your hands in his hair and tilt your head back while he's licking all the way to your sex with the tip of his tongue.

“L-lev...” you let out an aroused whisper and he starts to suck on your clitoris, through your undies, making you wet in no time, while his right hand is still working on your left boob. You keep on caressing his hair with your left hand and start to pinch your right nipple with the other hand, moaning. He glances at the scene for few seconds, still sucking you, and you can hear his allured gasp.

“L-lev...!” you say his name again and he starts to nibble you sex, playfully. You let out a long groan and lay on the table, spreading your thighs in front of him.

“Mhmmm...[name]...you're already in the mood...don't you?” you feel his hot breath against your pussy as he speaks, and a long thrill runs from the base of your neck to your butt, making you almost shiver. He runs his lips up to your body, licking and kissing your skin, and when at your neck, he starts to scratch it with his teeth, moving both his hand down to your butt. There he lifts it with one hand, sliding your undies down with the other.

“Do you want me...to punish you...?” he asks, nibbling your ear.

“Nhnnn...L-lev...!” you moan.

“Tell me... - he pulls on your lobe with his lips, delicately – Do you want...my special punishment?” his voice is low and trembling, as he takes his bottoms off.

“Y-yes...I...I deserve it...” you say, blushing.

“You deserve it, yes...You lied to me...You deserve my special punishment...” he whispers and starts to rub his already hard member against your wet sex.

“Nhnnn! L-lev! Yes! - you tilt your head back and wrap his butt with your legs again, tryin' to pull him closer – Yes...! Yes!” 

He licks the way to your lips and with one hand he helps himself hitting against your entrance with the head of his cock once, twice, three times.

“You know it...ne? - he moans – This is...a punishment... - his voice hisses on your neck – It... needs...to be rude...”.

“Y-yes...I know it...” you lick his tongue with yours.

“You like it, ne? You like me when I'm rude, ne?” he asks, licking you back.

“Yes...oh my god, yes! I...I like everything you do to me...everything! - you caress his face and smirk – Lev...punish me!” you order and he slides his long and hard member roughly inside you.

“Ahaaa! YES!” your body tilts and you stroke his hair with one hand, gripping to his shoulder with the other.

“Nhnnn...[name] You do like it, ne?”

“I do!...M-more! Lev, more!” you groan and he grabs you by your arms and pulls you sitting again, smiling.

“Yes ma'am!” he says and gives in with a deep thrust, making you literally hop on the hard wood of the table. He then kisses you deeply, moving his butt back and forth fastly, increasing the depth of his slaps.

“Ahannn!” you lick his lips again and caress his long back all over, scratching his light skin with your nails. 

He stands to look at your aroused face and at your breast, tilting up and down at every hit he gives you, and closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in.

“Mhmm...[name]... C-come here...c-closer...” he pants and then he pulls you again, making your boobs slap against his chest. 

“Closer...” he says again and lifts you up, grabbing your buttcheeks, taking you on his lap. You tighten the grip around him and start to move your hips, while he guides you back and forth, making your bottom hit against him roughly.

“Ah! Ahaaa! Yes!” you let out a loud pant at every breath, and you tilt your head back again, closing your eyes. 

“Nhnnn...Ahnnn...” cute, allured puffs escape form his lips, which you are now biting greedly. 

“L-lev...” you whisper his name once again, feeling your sex throbbing and your senses captured in a frenzy capable to make you dizzy and strongly aroused.

“Nhnn...y-yes...ma'am...” he says and, sinking his fingers in your flash, he makes you hop even faster against him, thrusting inside you even deeper.

“Nhnnn...nh!....Ahnnn...” you moan, sweetly, at every hit, feeling his addicting dick brush against your pussy, giving you a thrill of pleasure right after the other. Completely hanged to his long body, you wrap him even stronger and press your body against him even more, starting to wildly move your hips up and down: “L-lev! Lev!...please...Lev...” you nibble his ear, panting his name and he helps himself standing, putting one hand at the edge of the table and gripping onto it, biting his bottom lip roughly.

“Yes...I...I will...Y-yes...ma'am...” he says again and with the other hand he guides your body in a crazy rhythm of hitting and slapping, thrusting inside you and making you literally spank your buttcheeks against his thighs.

“Leeev!!!” you let out one single loud moan, resting your head on his shoulder, breathing fast as your cum flows down, slowly.

“Nhnnn...y-yes...” his voice whispers and he finally makes you sit on the table again, sliding in-and-out you his member for just a few more, pouring is seed inside you.

You caress his face with one hand, slowly, and kiss his lips gently.

“I...I want to...study more, if t-that's the method...” he pants, nibbling on your bottom lip. You giggle and nod: “Well...but if that's your idea of punishment then...I'd better lie to you more often!”.

“Oh...well...yes! Do it, sometimes!” and you both laugh, holding each other tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Haiba Lev ***

 


	5. Hanamaki Takahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend is perfect to turn a boring day into something unbearably pleasant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this episode has explict language and contents.  
> Please don't go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourse and descriptive language.

You're walking slowly toward the bottom of the gym to put in place the mop you've just used to clean up, after practice. You yawn, helplessly: you're a bit tired and even more bored.

“Hey! We go! Is it alright? There's only that one mop left, isn't it?” two classmates ask.

“Yeah! You just go! Bye!” you nod and wave your hand, trying to smile.

“See you on Monday!” the girls wave back to you and head off the door, chatting.

You yawn once again and move your feet to the storage room; you open the door lazily, put the mop against the wall, on the left side, and sigh. You then scratch one eye with your index, trying to get a grip: “My my!...why is it today so boring?!” you murmur to yourself and walk to the exit, but suddenly a big hand grabs you and drags you in the little room again. Your mouth gets stopped up by another big hand and you freeze: you feel a cold drop of sweat running down your back and you try to get free from that powerful block someone had you into...but then...a certain perfume comes to your nose...

“Shsss! Don't start a fuss...! - a warm breath tickles your ear – Cute lady...be good and silent...And I'll spice your day up...” the voice chuckles.

“Mhhmmm... nhmm!” you try to talk but the hand won't go away.

“I've said SHUSH! - the voice gets just a bit louder – My hands want to wander on your naked skin, cute lady...But they can't as long as you're so loud!...” his tall, strong body pinches you face and tummy against the closed door. His right hand is still griped tightly on your arms, now painfully blocked between your own back and his body, while his left hand gets a bit more loose. “If you want me to take my hand off your mouth, just keep q-u-i-e-t...” a humid tongue licks inside your ear, lustly. You breath deeply, nodding.

“Are you going to be good, cute lady? And quiet?” he asks. You nod again. He lets your mouth go and giggles.

“You're at it again, Hana?” you ask: the nuance of your voice is bored, but your body is already on fire. You've recognised his scent, his touch, his voice...your blood is already getting hot, because you can't resist your boyfriend.

“Don't call me Hana...! That's not manly!” he pouts, as his left hand moves down sliding, in the end, inside your training shorts.

“Oh...yeah, yeah...Does Makki satisfy you best?” you ask, teasingly.

“Not particularly... - he chuckles – You...satisfy me best...” he licks your ear again while his hand reaches inside your panties.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Makki-Hana... People may be around...” you suggest.

“Oh?...Really? - his sighs is exaggerately dramatic – You know what, cute lady?... - he lets your arm go and moves fastly the right hand to your right hip, making you show your butt out against his bulge – I don't care. I don't care at all!” his lips move down your neck, slowly.

“We're going to say goodbye to this school, if they find us...” you say.

“So...let's be peculiarly quiet, and not make them find us, cute lady...”

“You're painfully simple minded, Ma-Hana-Ki!” you sigh.

“Stop it already... - he tugs on your knickers and they fall on the ground – these names are everything but manly!” he says, brushing his manhood against your buttcheeks.

“Oh...true... - you pretend to yawn – And you're so manly...Takkun!”

“I am! I am! And my damn! - he sighs heavily – Takkun sounds like someone else!”

“Someone...manly?” you ask, provocatively.

“Mpf... - he puffs a laughter – Not at all. So, that's not me!”.

“Yeah... Because...you're so manly, isn't it?” you move your hand to your back again and start to massage his crotch, moaning those words.

“Can you tell?” Hanamaki chuckles.

“Oh...yeah...I can tell...” you moan again, groping his hardening member.

“You're so exciting...So damn exciting!” he growls, pushing your face even more against the door, rubbing your sex with both his bulge and your hand.

“Nhnnn... - you let out an allured gasp – You're not plain, either...” you admit, closing your eyes as your downlands began to get really wet.

“Come on...all this chatter came to its end already!” he gets a step away and slides down also your undies. You can feel his eyes on your naked bottom: greedy eyes. Your cheeks go red and your breath increases.

“But...I like this chatter...” you say.

“Oh do you?...Sounds like the cute lady is noisy and gabby? I may like it...” his tongue reaches out to your cheek.

“Do you, Hiro-taka?”

“Oh my! You're not giving up with these weird names, aren't you?! - he grabs both of your arms with his strong hands and with no effort at all he makes you turn and face the inside of the room, still he's at your back – Come on, feed me, cute lady!” he says and pushes you roughly on the pile of yoga mattress near there. You ungracefully fall on them, hitting your right cheek. Your pussy is exposed to him, just like your butt, and your undies and trainer still around your feet. You blush and he smiles, enchanted.

“That's something, indeed...” he says and kneels, placing his soft lips to your sex, making you shiver.

“Nhnnn!” you moan and close your eyes, abandoning your senses to him.

“Feed me...” he talks against your pussy and then he starts to lick it, slowly, painfully slowly, with the whole of his warm tongue.

You sink your nails in the mat, moaning louder at every lick.

“We'd better make it fast...I am needy and you're getting way too loud, cute lady...!” he says and his lips reach out your butt, licking the entrance with a lot of saliva. A deep, scandalized and yet so pleased thrill runs down your spine and he then slides his tongue down to your pussy again, kissing it as it were your mouth. Meanwhile his middle finger circles your back opening and then is pulled inside, slowly but very deeply.

“AHAAA! TAKAHIRO!!!” you scream and lift your bust up, as your head drops, tilting.

“Be quite, cute lady...” his voice is a whisper full of desire and his breath reaches your insides, making your blood run faster in your veins. He lets your graces go for a moment, only to lay on his back, face under you, as his middle finger turns and twirls inside you, enlarging your hole more. He pushes your ass down and makes you almost sit on his face, taking care of your clitoris as if it was your tongue: he licks it, and sucks on it and pulls; he tickles it with the tip of his tongue and then he licks it again with his whole tongue, slowly and then fastly and then slowly again, driving you completely, outrageously, desperately crazy.

“T-takahiro! TAKAHIRO!!! PLEASE! TAKAHIRO!!!” you cry out, almost sobbing.

He increases his frenzy and you're so enveloped in pleasure that you can barely stand on your knees and arms, panting: “Aha! Ah! Ah! Takahiro...!... Ahannn!”.

One licking right after the other, he does not stop; on the opposite, he keeps on giving in and your labia now palpitate, hot.

“Release! FEED ME!” he burst out and gives in for another dive inside you, both front with his tongue and back with his finger.

“AHAAA!!!” and you cum, soiling his face, panting.

“Mhmmm... Nice...cute lady...” he moans, licking your essence, ostentatiously.

He then wraps you in his arms and you're still breathing heavily when he grabs you and pulls, murmuring in your ear, caressing your shell with his lips.

“Turn and sit...You're too loud. Need to shut this lovely mouth of yours up...” his voice is low, warm and sexy. You do as he says and look at him while he stands and takes his bottoms off.

“May I...ask?” you greedly look into his eyes.

“Alright...” he nods.

“I want you...naked. Completely naked.”.

He smiles: “As my cute lady desires... - he says, and starts to undo his shirt – But...get your smooth body naked as well...I want to look at it...” he says. You blush and nod, taking your training tee off, and then your bra.

You look at each other sweaty body for some moment.

“I love your body...your skin...” you say, running one hand on his tummy up to his chest, delicately.

“To look at you...is my bless...” he says, and then he grabs his dick in one hand and smirks.

“Can't wait...” you moan and place your wet lips on his cap, sucking sweetly as it were an ice cream.

“Do you like it, don't you?!” he groans and you reply by opening your mouth and taking his length a bit more in, running your tongue on it, moaning.

“Ah...so good...” he gasps, licking his own lips.

“Mhmmm...mh!” you nod, kissing and engulfing some more centimetre.

“Ahaaa...” he closes his eyes and breath deeply. You feel his member throbbing as it reaches close to your throat. He places one hand on your head, ruffling your hair, letting another moan out as your face moves farer and closer to his body.

“Mhmmm!” you let out some panting, purposely loud.

“Aha! Ahaaan!” the one making big noise anyway is Hanamaki now, scratching your head roughly as you please him with your hot oral cavity.

You slowly stand on your knees and lift your bust up. He opens his eyes and looks at you: “Lovely...” he says and pinches your nipples with his fingers as you place your boobs rubbing against his balls first and then around the base of his juicy rod right after.

“Mhmm...munch...nh” you drool on his sex as you keep on licking, brushing it with your bosom.

“Ahaaa...Oh...my!... - he rubs and squeezes your boobs, rude – My...Mhmmmm...first titty...I l-love it...” he stares at your chest, licking his own lips, as it keeps on working at the base and your mouth at the rest of his hard and tasty member.

You increase your speed and start to suck on it, tightening the grip of your titts around it. You feel it pulse and some drop of cum fall in your throat, but Hanamaki then grabs you by your hair and pulls you away, finally spurting on your face, letting a long, allured rant out.

You lick your lips with lust and then also your boobs, as you can, delighted. He looks at you even more delighted, and smiles.

He takes a deep breath in, and his body is shook by a thirll. He then smiles again.

“That was...awesome...You are...” he says and kneels, looking into your eyes. You look back at him, blushing.

“How's the cute lady, down there?” he asks teasingly as his hands reaches your womb.

“Mpf... - you clean his scent away from your left eyebrow with the tip of your middle finger an then lick it – I'd say...good...Wanna check?” you smirk.

“You bet...” he says and pushes you laying, topping you as one hand moves between your thighs.

“Nhnnn...!” you close your eyes and moan as his middle finger enters you.

“Yeah...I guess... That's good...!” he says and kisses your lips as his dick, hard again, hits and opens your pussy up, sliding inside as his finger goes out.

“Ah! T-Takahiro...!” you call his name again and wrap your arms around his back, tightly.

“Nh... [name] ...you're so hot...” he bites your bottom lip and pulls, pushing himself inside with his whole length.

“Ahaaan!!!” you envelope his but with your legs, pulling him closer as he keeps on thrusting inside out you, increasing his speed at every moment. His hot breath caresses your neck as he moans sweet words you can't understand.

“Nhnnn! Ahaan!” you move one hand to ruffle his hair, roughly, as his back arches and his haunches slap against you, filling the little dark room with the sound of flesh against flesh, while your lips taste his neck and your nose breath the addicting scent of his sweaty skin.

“Ah! Ahaaa! Nhg...!” he lets out a gasp right after the other, rhythmically, and you both feel like ruptured in a ecstatic dance of bliss.

“Ahaaah! Takahiro! Takahiro! TAKAHIRO!” you grip and hold onto him tightly, panting and screaming his name out. He places one hand on your mouth, grinning: “M-my damn...Q-quiet!” his lips tremble and his rant is the most inviting thing you've ever heard.

“MHMMM! Mhmm!” you moan against his palm and start to move your hips, slapping against him as he hits against you, almost violent in his speed.

“Nhnnn!” he bites his lips not to yell his pleasure and closes his eyes, thrusting inside you even faster, trembling.

“Mhmmm!!! MH!” you shout your eyes open, as your climax reaches the highest point, while you shiver under his body. He kisses you deeply and drool falls down your cheek, lustly.

“Nghggg!” he hisses his orgasm inside your mouth as he slaps inside you one last time, ferociously; he then fastly plop off you and places his spitting dick on your tummy, staining your skin with his cum.

Your lips part while your tongues are still intertwined: you playfully lick each other tip for a moment and he then lifts up on his arms, panting as few drop of sweat fall on your breast.

He slowly sits in front of you as you regain your breath.

He then pulls you up and holds you tightly, tenderly. You caress his cheek with one hand, gently, and smile, murmuring: “Y-you're... are these...shudders?”

He lets out an amused sigh, but nods: “K-kind of... - he takes a deep breath in – If someone would have told me it is possible to come this way, I'd probably never believed them...” he cups your face in his big hands and smiles, then he kisses you, sweetly.

“I don't know if I love your dirty side or your tender one, best...!” you giggle.

“I... - he blushes and looks away, then he chuckles, trying to act cool – For sure you love both! - he says, then he looks at you again – I...I...well...for sure, I love...the whole of you...” he whispers and you literally throw yourself to him, embracing him tightly.

“I'm so happy!” you say. He rests his cheek on the top of your head and closes his eyes.

After some minutes, you feel like awaken from a dream and cough: “You know what, Hana...? We need to get out of here fast. And shower. And I won't be the one going to check whether there's someone around...”.

He moves you away a bit and looks at you, rising an eyebrow, then he sighs. “A'rite... I go...” he says, slowly getting his pants on.

You look at him and grin, completely satisfied.

“ _Ahaa...I love my life...!”_ you think, looking at your boyfriend as he exits the locker room...

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Hanamaki Takahiro ***

 

 

 


	6. you and...Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your crush has kept a dirty little scret from you...but this morning is confession time!  
> Will you accept him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTEXT

You turn and see his cute face, innocently sleeping beside you. You smile and restrain yourself from jumping on him and shower his adorable head with kisses.

You simply crawl closer and rest your forehead against his shoulder, delicately.

You take a fast glance at the window: the curtain is open and you can enjoy the sight of a shy sun slowly raising, colouring the sky in light pink and a gentle yellow.

He audibly snorts and you can barely keep your laughter... _oh my! He is so cute!_

You smile once again and close your eyes, ready to get some more sleep.

It's right when your breathing is getting regular and you feel like abandoning yourself to Morpheus again, that he stretches and mutters, opening his eyes.

“Mhmmm!” he yawns and envelops you in a tight embrace, waking you up definitively.

“Bokuto...” you whisper, opening your eyes, snuggling into his embrace.

“Who else?! For sure, it gotta be me!” he says, already in a hyper mood this early in the morning.

“That wasn't a question, idiot...” you snort and he laughs, cheerful.

“I know, I know... - he caresses your cheek with the back of his fingers, slowly, looking at you with tender eyes – You're so soft...like...like a candy! You're adorable!” and his mood turns all lively again. You avoid to sigh.

He kisses your temple and squeezes you for a moment, then he embraces you tenderly again.

“I'm in the mood for cuddles... AND! ...for some more sleep. While cuddling. You and only you... - he yanws, opening his mouth unbelievably wide – cuddle me...” he mumbles and sinks his nose in your hair, closing his eyes.

“B-bokuto!...I...I can barely breath...!” you struggle in his embrace, trying to remove your face from his warm chest: a blessed place, for sure...but your nose is basically wrapped in his shirt and it's impossible to breath!

“That's the weight of love!” he laughs and loosens his arms a bit. You stick your tongue out to him, pretending to be angry, and then you kiss his chin.

“Nah, that's...suffocate!” you slap playfully his built arm and hug him back, tenderly.

“Mpf...as you say...but still – he closes his eyes again and whispers – cuddle...cuddle me!” and his breath is getting slower and slower. He always had this special ability to get fastly asleep...you kinda envy him! Always took you ages to finally enter the world of dreams...and when you sleep with him, is even more difficult. Your heart pounds like it's actually jumping in your chest and you never know how to act.

You happened to sleep together quite of a good number of times...simply sleep. You really like it...you come to like it more and more every time and...you're coming to like also him, more and more. In your heart this attraction is turning into love.

You wonder whether it's the case to finally tell him your feelings and...well, maybe hint at the chance to walk a step forward...but on the other hand you're unsure, embarrassed and a bit scared. What if he doesn't love you the way you love him? What if he doesn't feel physically attracted to you? What if he simply is not that kind of guy you'd thought he'd be?

You mumble inside your head a lot of stuff, eyes closed, as his perfume fills in your nostril... and you slowly get asleep, holding him tightly.

You don't know how many hours passed, but you wake up all of a sudden, your heart racing, because you've just received a smooth, warm kiss on your neck, right behind your left ear. His lips are humid and soft, and his breath is tickling your skin in a very pleasant way.

“W-what...” a tiny question in a tiny voice escapes from your mouth.

His cheeks blush a little while his face comes right in front of yours: “S-sorry...” he says.

“N-no...no! Nothing to say sorry... I...it's ok. I was...surprised. Because I was sleeping...” you explain, blushing as well.

“So... - he adverts his eyes for a moment – You finally caught me!” he laughs, embarrassed.

“...eh?” you look at him, enquiring.

“Well...what can I say...? - he sits and looks at the wall in front of him, scratching the back of his head – I...I always do it...” he says.

You blink for a moment: “Do...what?” you ask.

“...Kiss you...tenderly, while you sleep...” he turns his head to look at you and his eyes are different from usual: his look is deeper...darker...sexier. “...and...not just...tenderly...”.

You stand sitting all of a sudden, like moved by a spring. “WHAT?!”.

“D-don't get mad...come on! - he giggles, but he's clearly uncomfortable – I've never did anything...despicable!”

“...I know!...you're...not that kind!” you say, and calm down.

“Yeah...I'm not, in fact! - his eyes shifts – But...sometimes...I wish I were...”

“B-Bokuto?”

“I mean...S-sometimes... when I wake up and you're sleeping next to me...I...nothing. - he smiles and winks – Alright, breakfast?”.

“Wait! - you grab his arm, gently – Don't change subject!...Please... I wanna know...about you...about... us...!” you say. He looks into your eyes and smiles, nodding. “I...When I am with you I...I think about...things! Like...cuddling. That's why I always ask you to cuddle...And I love it! You hold me and caress my hair and I feel so happy and I can't help but fall asleep as if I'm a baby. - he pokes your cheek – But...sometimes...when I wake up...your scent has spread all around and...I...I wanna...do something different than cuddling.” he embraces his knees and rests his chin there.

“...L-like what...?” you whisper.

“You know, you know what! I am a man and you're beautiful! I feel like you're the most beautiful woman on Earth and...I want to be...yours. And make you mine. - he turns to look at you – But I can't really act like that. You're so pure... - he shrugs – So I kiss you. I slowly, delicately, voraciously kiss you. Your neck, your shoulders, your collarbone, your hair...your cheeks and your lips sometimes, too...” he keeps on talking, looking at you. Your face is getting redder at every moment and you stay there, your hand still on his arm, silently listening to the sound of his voice. “You've never woken up...you surely sleep hard! - he grins - So... I did it once...and twice... and then it became my habit...A bad one, I know...I am sorry...But I can't restrain!” he looks down to the beddings, somewhat ashamed.

You take a deep breath in and caress his arms down to his hands, and then you laces your fingers with his. He smiles, faintly.

“Thank you...” you say. His eyes open wide. “H-how...?” he asks.

“That's...very cute. It's strange, and it would have been creepy if...it weren't you...but, it actually is...you...” your face reaches out for his.

“ [name]...”. You both close your eyes and melt in a deep, passionate kiss. He lets his knees go and embraces you, making you crawl on his lap, while you throw your arms around his neck, moaning against his lips.

“Mhmm...” you increase the rhythm of your tongue and he follows, licking inside you with...lust. You can feel his desire pouring inside you from his mouth, and you hold him even tighter, pressing your body against him.

“ [name]...if you go on like this...I...I won't be able...to stop...” your lips part and he speaks these words, looking at you.

“What...what makes you think I...want you to stop?” you say and he looks lost for a moment...then he smiles, sweetly, and gives in for another kiss, pulling you laying on the bed.

One of his hand moves to caress your hair, gently, while his lips don't rest and his warm breath is gently tickling your neck. The other hand is slowly moved down your body, reaching your thigh and there he moves his fingertips to the inside, pressing sweetly at the inner flesh; you feel a long thrill of excitement and let a moan out, stretching your arms up your head, grabbing the pillow.

“Mhmm...” he whispers, nibbling your earlobe and your back arches a bit as you feel his tongue running down your neck. His lips kiss and brush against your skin, just like his hand, delicately but with lust. You can feel his heat being transmitted to you, spreading all over your skin and then deeper, inside your body. He reaches for your lips again and you kiss him, passionately.

When your lips part, he looks at you, right in your eyes, searching for something...you don't really know what it is, but you hope the answer you're giving him would please him: and it seems it really does. He smiles, confidently, and takes his shirt off: “Finally...” he says.

You move one hand and caress his cheek, smiling while nodding, looking at his bare chest. Your hand moves down his neck and his collar bone; your index finger draws the lines of his pecs and then you slide it down, slowly, to his bellybutton and up again. He closes his eyes while a shiver sweeps on his body. Your lusty eyes become tiny splits as you look at his reactions: you like them so much...everything he does is now so unbelievably alluring. You move also the other hand to reach his body and, from his chest, you run them down to his abs and further down: he opens his eyes to look at you, while your eyes are pointed on his sex, fatsly growing inside his undies. His hands move to your tummy and find their way under your night robe. They reach your bosom and, sliding your bra down, there they grope, as your hands do the same on his crotch. You then look into each other eyes and, without any embarrass anymore, you guide one hand inside his pants as he starts to playfully pinch your nipples.

“Aha...ahn...” escapes form your lips.

“Nhnnnn...y-yes!” is what he lets out.

“ _How...how could I have resist all this time...? How could I? We slept together so many times...and...I did my best to limit myself... How? Why...?”_ you wonder, as your fingers discover his desire, getting bigger in your hand at every pulse. His skin spreads a captivating scent and his voice, while moaning, is irresistible. You tug on his undies, ungracefully, placing your greedy eyes on his member, which is pointing at you in all its manly lust. You keep on stroking while the other hand pushes him slightly away. He's so focused on your bosom he doesn't oppose any resistance and, when he loses his grip on your tits, he looks at you, surprised: “Nh [name]?”.

“I...I want to...look at you...” you admit, running your gaze all over his body. He feels embarrassed and pleased at the same time, and then he smiles, bending on you and pinning your shoulders on the bed.

“Mh...?” you start to ask but he chuckles. “You...can have a better look, this way...” he says and closes his eyes, leaning his head back.

“Bokuto...” you whisper his name and he looks at you once again. Your eyes look into his, and then move down to his lips, his neck and his jawline. And then further down, to his left shoulder; from there, down to his biceps and lower till his hand. Your fingers reach out to his arms and as they run up to his shoulder, your eyes accompany them, giving greedy glimpses at his right arm. And then you look his collarbone, his built chest, his hard nipples...you blush. He sees your reaction and smiles, blushing as well: “Is it...good?” he asks, trying to show you his hyper side.

“It is...I...love it...” you say and he leans on you as you greet him, wrapping him in your limbs.

His right hand moves down your breast and your tummy, caresses your womb gently and finally places itself between his sex and yours: there it starts to titillate your clitoris, making your panties soaked in no time, while you let a long series of cute puffs out.

“I...I won't stop n-now...” he says, nibbling on your ear.

“D-don't...!” you moan and your head tilts back. He starts to roughly suck your neck and slides your underwear down. You help him with one hand, while the other combs his hair sweetly.

“I won't...” he promises and starts to rub his member against your clitoris.

“Ah! Ahaaan!” you pull his hair and close your eyes, biting his earlobe. He keeps on sucking on your skin, leaving a quite visible hickey while he opens your pussy with two fingers, letting the head of his cock in.

“Nhnnn!!!” your pleased voice is a undeniable request to have more.

His lips move away from your neck and his whole upper body moves parallel to yours. He looks into your eyes: his gaze is blurry and his lips are curved up in a sort of surely blessed, somewhat stupid but yet exciting smile, as his dick enters you a bit more, slowly.

“Ahaan...” the heat spreads inside your body and you get conscious of nerves and muscles you weren't even aware to have. A long, deep shiver quakes you and you grip your hand on his shoulders, while some more centimetres of his sex slide inside you, slowly.

“Ah!...Ah!” you can't help but moan once again. He caresses your cheek with one hand and finally, letting out a long, trembling pant, pushes his whole length inside you.

“AHAN!” your nails sink in his flesh at the contact of his haunches with your body.

“Ah...nhnnn!” his lips let out a sensual gasp.

You look at each other once again and then he starts to move on top of you, fastly increasing his rhythm. You closes your eyes and grip to him, tightening the embrace of your legs against his butt, while his thrusts get stronger.

“T-touch...me... Look a-at m-me!” he's almost begging, pointing his view on you.

Your eyes open and you sweetly look at him: a lovely warmth is taking over all of your senses, fast, and your lips open to breath in and out, without closing anymore. “Ah! Ah!... - your voice is provocative – Ahnnn!”.

“Nhnnn...!” he bites his lips and then bends down to lick yours, slapping inside you once and twice, and three times more.

“Ah...B-Bokuto...!” you run your fingers in his hair and start to move your hips, while he increases the power and the rhythm of his thrusts. “Ahannn...” you rise your bust a bit and hits his chest with your boobs, biting his lips roughly as your cum spills and flows, sweetly, down your thighs.

“Ah...[name]...” he calls your name and kisses you, giving in for another hit: his strong body slaps against you and you let yourself fall on the bed, dragging him down with you. His tongue twirls all inside your mouth and licks, lustly, and he finally gives you some more hits in, the last ones, spurting as his climax expresses with a loud, long rant: “Ahnnnghggg!!!”.

His tongue slides off you as his voice calls his orgasm out.

“Bokuto...” you say, hugging him as he falls on you, pressing your hot skin under his sweaty, perfumed, irresistible body.

“Nh...” he pants against your neck and there he bites once again, roughly, sinking his teeth in your skin as you let out another loud moan...

 

 

 

 

 

*** Bokuto Koutarou***

 

 


	7. The loyal boyfriend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday...and an extra present is ready for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIGH EXPLICIT CONTENTS AND LANGUAGE   
> do not go on reading if you don't feel comfortable with sexual intercourse

Your birthday party it's being a success: you're having fun and all your friends are there with you, celebrating your growing in age. You parents has been nice enough to consider all of you capable to have a proper celebration without burning down your house, so they've left right after dinner.

It's a cold but sunny Saturday afternoon and everyone is here, with you: to sing songs and give you hugs and compliments. Especially, your boyfriend is here...you care a lot about your friends, for sure, but the presence of your precious Tadashi is the thing that makes you happier among all: you are dating only since few months, but you feel like you're totally in love...and he looks in love with you as well.

These pleasant hours run fast and it's already five o'clock when someone has to leave already.

You greet everyone with big smiles and many thanks again: you're very grateful. In the end, around six in the afternoon, only a little bunch of people is still there: you and your Tadashi, for sure, his best friend Tsukishima-kun and your best friends F1 and F2. They help you with the stoves and a sort of cleaning of the kitchen and the living room.

“Alright... - you say, when it's almost done – what for dinner? Do I order pizza?” your smile is big and bright. Tsukishima and your friends exchange a serie of conspiracy looks at each other.

“Honestly...I've promised my nii-san to train with him, this evening...” said the tall guy.

“Awww...Today's also my cousin's birthday and I'm going to have dinner with her and our families...” said F2.

“I didn't even know we're supposed to stay for dinner! - said F1, playing the surprised part – So I've told my mom I'd be home early...”. They're all trying to look very pitiful. You're feeling a bit sad...and negatively surprised: “Come on! We have dinner together every damn year!” you say, looking at your friends.

“Yeah...but...this year you have... - F1 looks at Yamaguchi, smiling – a boyfriend!” and then she looks at you and winks.

“Alright...I'd better get going...sorry...Thank you [name]. It has been a very nice time! Bye – Tsukishima-kun politely bows to you – Bye, Yamaguchi.” and he takes the door, together with both your bestfriends...leaving you standing there paced out.

You look at your boyfriend and he look at you: “I...am so sorry...I thought they knew... - he caresses your hair gently – Didn't you tell them?” he asks.

“I am sure I did! And even if I didn't...We always have dinner together after my birthday-party!... And Tsukishima-kun...wait! I told him! I am sure I've told him! Because I thought it'd be awkward for you to stay here with three girls!!!” you pout, slightly offended by the behaviour of someone you'd consider friend.

“Well...now...What to do?” he looks at you. That's not the first time he's at your place, but outside is already getting dark and...everything feels different... Plus, your parents aren't going to be home until ten or eleven, maybe...a whole evening...you and Tadashi alone...just the two of you...Your mind starts to picture a lot of intimate scenes... You wonder whether your friends planned this...but then you shake your head, pulling the thought away.

“W-well... - you took courage enough to let your hope to stay with him clearer – What about...pizza?” you blush and smile. He looks at you and blushes as well, nodding: “Sounds good!” he says.

You're sitting on the couch, hugging while brushing against each other cheeks gently, when that yummy food arrives. You go open the door and pay for the deliver, thanking the young man with a big smile. You bring pizzas in the livingroom, where a smiling Yamaguchi already brought a couple of cans of coke: “Yay for pizza!” he says. “Yesss! Yay for pizza!” you giggle, and sit next to him. Not to ask: in few minutes you've been able to literally aspire everything.

“Mh...that was good!” he says, and sips on his coke. You nod, cleaning your hands with a tissue. “Well...once again...happy birthday!” he says then, kissing your cheek.

“Tadashi... - your voice is tiny – Kiss me...but for real...” you say, blushing. He blushes and nods. “Alright...sorry...I'm...still very timid...sorry...!”

“Stop say sorry! Or I'll think you're sorry because I've asked for a kiss!” you pout.

“Eheee??? NO! Nonono! Never, never ever think something like this! - he caresses the cheek he kissed with one hand – I adore to kiss you...I like you so much...” his voice became a whisper.

“Tadashi!” you let out a happy cry and wrap him in a tight embrace. He giggles and kisses your lips gently and, when you open your mouth just a bit, he licks the inner part of your upper lips and then, slowly, slides his tongue in.

“Nhnnn...” you hold him closer, already aroused, and brush your bosom against him, licking his lips.

“Nh...[name]...If you g-go on...” he blushes even more, moaning. Surely he's not letting you go nor stopping his greedy kissing, but yet he's still so shy! You think that's adorable. You let out an amused puff and run your lips up to his cheeks, kissing every single freckle of his. You feel his face go warmer and he has a sort of thrill: both embarrass and great pleasure to finally find someone so allured by everything belonging to him, even pimples. He grips your waist and licks your neck, making you feel his warm breath against a spot surely accounted as “very sensitive”. You also notice how his hands are strong and incredibly big...you feel a thirll down your spine as he moves one of them down your side and afterwards slides to your butt, caressing gently, with the whole wide palm. You let out a a sort of relieved sigh, finally noticing that your boyfriend seems to have the same will to go on with such a sort of activity and you push roughly your tongue inside his mouth as a reward; his head tilts back and lets you go even deeper, licking all around with lust.

“Mhmmm...nh...” his murmuring is suffocated by your frenzy, and you smile, still exploring inside his mouth, willing to reach deep down in his throat, to his heart if only you could. He slowly let himself lay on the couch and pulls you laying on him, starting to rub your buttcheeks energetically. Your tongue slides off and you look at the cute, aroused expression of his face: “Nh...Tadashi...” your whisper is purposely tempting and sexy, and you lick his lips, moving your left leg open so that his bulge and his right leg are inbetween your already very hot thighs.

“Ngh!!!” he opens his eyes wide, looking at you, as he feels your soft leg brushing against his sex. No doubts your move was capable to turn on his senses, without anymore embarrass, because he is now grabbing your bottom and guides your movements with a strong grip. You moan his name once again and he pulls your dress up, sliding one hand inside your undies, while the other hand is giving you the best rhythm to his pleasure. 

You search for his lips again and you start a playful tongue-fight, letting some drool to fall on his skin. He moves one hand to caress your left thigh up and down and you put that feet on the ground, giving some more power to your pushes against him, feeling his sex getting bigger and harder. Allured, he moves the hand working on your butt a bit more inside your undies and you stop the tongue-play all of a sudden, arching your back with a groan, as you feel his middle finger run between your tight cheeks downthere and finally rest, placed at the entrance of our warm sex. You hold onto his shoulder with one hand, ruffling and pulling his hair with the other, roughly.

“O-ok...?” he asks, timidly.

“Yes! My goodness, yes! Yes!” you hurry your answer, licking his face all over. He catches your tongue with his lips and sucks on it, pushing his long finger inside your wet pussy, very gently.

“Ngh!!! T-taha...hi...!” still captured in his mouth, your tongue can't produce proper sounds and you just moan words with no meaning, while pulling on his shirt. He moves his right hand to help you get rid of his top but for sure he keeps on working inside you with the others. You move both your hands on his naked chest and pinch his nipples. As a reward you gain a second finger inside, making you feel like you're slowly but helplessly losing control.

“Ahaaan!!!” you're getting louder, and while he closes his eyes he grips your hip once again: “D-don't stop moving! Don't...s-stop m-moving!!!” he's actually begging you. With not little effort you manage to regain some consciousness and go on rubbing his crotch with your leg, giving in with more strength as he slides his fingers faster, back and forth inside you. You move your lips down his neck and nibble on it, greedly, as he keeps on giving you a thrill right after the other with those sexy skills he has. You unzip your dress and take it off, letting it fall somewhere around and he leaves the grip on your side to pull on your bra roughly, looking at your chest with a sort of pitiful expression. You can't help but smile and, lifting your upper body up a bit, you undo it and throw it away.

“S-stupid...thing...” you say and he smiles, grabbing your left boob, showing you he can be rude sometimes, also by pinching your clitoris with a quite of strong grip: “Ah!!! Ahannn!” you scream and bite the base of his neck. 

“Ah!!! Nghhh! [name]...!” he lets out a gasp and slides one finger inside you again, titilling your button of pleasure with the others, disordinately: that's actually very sexy and you start to find impossible to avoid to have him. Your hands run down to his bulge and you start to massage there, outside his trousers, and he lets out another moan as his body tilts heavily. You lose your equilibrium and slide off his grip, almost falling on the ground. He sits automatically on the couch and looks at you, kneeled on the rug, and you both try to suffocate a laughter. 

“S-sorry...” you both say at the same time, smiling and blushing. You sit and he places his body between your spread legs, takes your face in one hand and kisses you deeply. He then shows you the fingers which have frantically worked on your intimacy and smiles, as you blush seeing your pleasure flowing down his hand.

“You're beautiful...” he whispers and kisses you again, escorting you laying on the rug, gently. You start to rub his bulge again with both hands and he slides his bottoms and then his boxers down his legs, as you now help him with one hand. He stands on his knees again and you look at his wide chest and his built arms, fascinated both by his manly body and his tender, innocent face now blushing, probably 'cause of your greedy eyes.

“Tadashi...” you say, and start to stroke his length with one hand, finding out it is actually very, very big. He takes off your undies and when done he pushes one finger inside you again, moving all inside you, as you wrap his butt with your legs still looking at his out of standards measure.

“[name]... - he moans with that cute voice of his – I'm...coming in...” he blubbers.

“Y-yes...yes!” you grab his arms and pull him close to you, moaning. 

“Mhmmm...” he lets out an excited sound and hits your sex a couple of times with his bell end, as your lips, both up and down your body, slowly open to let out respectively a loud groan and a moisty squish. He finally guide himself all the way inside you, slowly, enlarging your wet sex with two fingers as he enters, perfectly conscious of his uncommon measure. That's the biggest thing you've ever had: you shout your eyes close and let out a deep, long hiss, sinking your nails in his flesh.

“Ngh...ahaaa...!” his moan is so sexy that you open your eyes to look at his head leant back, showing his sexy jaw line where a big drop of sweat is running down: that's so alluring you can't help but tighten the grip around his butt and wave your hips up a bit, feeling his huge cock filling you up.

“Ahaaa!!! - you let a scream free – hu-huge...!” you bite your bottom lip and move one hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

“O-ok...?” he asks and you nod: “Yes...” you whisper. He starts to move his hips back and forth, slowly at first, making you feel his dick from the tip to the base and as your breath go faster, so he increases the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Ahn...ah!...ah!...nh!...ahaaa!” when you start to let out a loud puff at every hit he gives you, he leans on you, sinking his face in your hair while kissing you neck, and pins you to the ground, accelerating a bit more his movements.

“Ah!...ah! - you really can't avoid it – Ahannn!” you hold him tight while the bottom of your body surrends to his power, letting him do as he pleases.

“Nh...[name]...y-yes...” Yamaguchi licks his way to your lips and kisses you, keeping on slapping gently but deeply inside you.

“Nh...ah! Ah! - your breath is short and loud, for sure – Ahaan! T-tadahaa...ashi...” your grip around his built body gets tighter and he thrusts inside-out your warmth again and again, panting.

“Nh...nh...Mhmmm!” his breath starts to hop and he grabs your boobs with one hand, rubbing roughly. You nibble on his lobe as you feel his member shivering inside you: “Y-you're...so...b-big...!” you slide your tongue inside his ear and he gives in a last, single violent slap, making your cum flow down your thighs, as your body hisses and gulps. 

“Nhnnn! Ahaan [name]!” he calls out your name and pulls himself off you, placing his huge member on your tummy to finally let his seed spurt on your delicate skin.

You let your legs and arms fall on the ground, smiling sweetly: “T-tadashi...” you say, moving one hand to caress his pimples again. He raises a bit and looks at you with blurry but sparkling eyes: “Happy...birthday [name]... - he pants – I'm yours...” you hold him once again, rubbing the tip of your nose on his tip.

“Tadashi!!!” your voice is a happy squeak. He blushes and you giggle, poking his butt with one finger.

“W-what?!” he asks, letting a laughter out.

“I like you...lots!” you say.

“I like you more!” he says, and you kiss deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Yamaguchi Tadashi ***

 

 


End file.
